


Just Take My Hand and We'll Be Alright

by sparklestheclown



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Coffee, Falling down the stairs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Survival Show, everyone is stressed, itty bitty innie, predebut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklestheclown/pseuds/sparklestheclown
Summary: Seungmin comforts Jeongin after he falls down the stairs.For the SKZ Ship Bingo Square: Hurt/Comfort
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61
Collections: SKZ BINGO - ROUND 1





	Just Take My Hand and We'll Be Alright

“Hurry up guys! We’re gonna be late!” Chan called from the kitchen. 

Today, they were performing for JYP as a part of their next challenge. Nervous energy rippled throughout the dorm as the members got ready. A tense quiet echoed throughout the rooms, save for the sounds of doors opening and closing, and quick anxious footsteps as the members raced around gathering their things for the day. 

After returning to the dorm at 6am from the previous night’s dance practice, they’d barely had time to shower and change before they had to get ready to leave again. Everyone was stressed. After all, one of them could be eliminated today. Nobody mentioned it, but the thought hung over all of them.

Felix stood by the coffee maker, tiredly passing coffee mugs to each of them as they passed through. 

Jeongin used to hate coffee. He always said that he’d never touch the stuff because it was so bitter, only drinking it after adding copious amounts of milk and sugar.

But Jeongin hadn’t felt awake in days. He accepted the cup Felix offered him with a thankful smile and gulped down the steaming black coffee, desperate for the caffeine to reach his foggy brain. 

“Has anybody seen Seungmin?” Felix asked, holding an extra coffee mug. He glanced around the room at the other members who shrugged, shaking their heads.

“Jeongin would you go look for him please?” He asked him, worry evident on his face.

Jeongin nodded quickly, accepting Seungmin’s coffee from Felix before he left to go search for Seungmin. 

“Guys we need to leave in two minutes!” Chan called from the living room where he was doing a headcount of the others. “Please hurry Jeongin!”

“Ok I’ll be right back!” Jeongin answered, fighting to keep his voice calm. He needed to find Seungmin quickly so that they could leave. He didn’t want the other members to have to wait on him. As the youngest, he already felt like he burdened them too often. He didn’t need to make them late for such an important event as well..

He took the stairs two at a time as he headed up to check the rooms upstairs. He worried that Seungmin may have fallen asleep somewhere. After checking through all the rooms, he turned to head back downstairs. 

Jeongin’s eyes were on the mug of coffee that he carried for Seungmin, careful that he didn’t spill any on the floor. His eyes were not, however, watching the stairs that he was rapidly descending. 

He really shouldn’t have been surprised when his foot missed a step. Or when he tumbled down the remaining 12 steps, landing at the bottom of the staircase in a heap, covered in very hot coffee.

For a moment, Jeongin sat completely still, his brain trying to process what had just happened.

They needed to leave in two minutes, Jeongin hadn’t found Seungmin, he now needed to change his clothes, and the coffee on his arm was painfully hot. He felt horrible. 

He tried to stand up but his ankle twinged. His stomach dropped. He had to perform today. Missing the performance today would be a surefire way to be eliminated. He might as well go ahead and say his goodbyes to the other members now. He struggled to take a deep breath.

He heard the door open.

“Jeongin? The others said you were looking for- wait, are you okay?” Jeongin looked up into Seungmin’s worried face for three seconds before his face crumpled and he began to cry.

“I’m sorry,” Was all he managed to say through his sobs.

Seungmin rushed over, crouching beside him, and pulled him into a hug. Jeongin let himself cry into his shoulder for a minute, while Seungmin rubbed little circles into his back. He hated that he had to break down like this. He knew they didn’t have the time to waste. But crying was actually very cathartic, and so he cried.

“It’s okay Innie, just breathe,” Seungmin said softly. After a minute Jeongin pulled away, trying to get himself together. Almost all of his tension from earlier, replaced with exhaustion.

“I’m sorry about your coffee,” He whispered. He didn’t trust himself to talk without crying right now.

Seungmin shook his head, a sad smile on his face. 

“Come on let me help you up,” Seungmin held out his arm and helped Jeongin to his feet.

Jeongin placed his weight down carefully on his foot, breathing out a sigh of relief when he realized that it felt okay. He must have just slightly twisted it. 

Thankful to have one less thing to worry about, he picked up the mostly empty coffee mug from where it had landed on the ground. 

Seungmin pulled him into a tight hug, and Jeongin smiled slightly as he felt the rest of the tension that had hung over him all morning begin to seep away. No matter how bad things may get sometimes, as long as Seungmin was around, Jeongin felt that everything would be okay. Of course, he would never admit this to anyone, especially not the older boy who loved to tease him all day. 

Seungmin stepped back. He looked at Jeongin, and his expression was fond. 

“Everything’s going to be ok,” He assured Jeongin. “ I’ll go get a towel and clean this up, and you can finish getting ready,” He smiled at him gratefully before he turned and raced to go finish getting ready.

He didn’t know how the performance would go. He didn’t know if they would debut, or if he would be eliminated later today. Nothing was certain for any of them.

But Jeongin knew that as long as Seungmin was there by his side, everything would be okay.

***

Ten minutes later, all of the members had piled into the van that would take them to the performance. And if in the back row, Seungmin took Jeongin’s hand and held it the entire time, then nobody had to know.

Because right now they had each other. And for now, that was enough.


End file.
